


Moth To A Flame

by Flavortext



Series: Sabriel Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chronically ill character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Gabriel and Sam, friends to lovers, enjoy :)





	

_ I'm walking behind you _

_ Calling the way you _

_ Give away all your secrets _

Sam falls when Gabriel walks in front of him up the stairs to their junior year anatomy class. Gabe is talking to Dean, about some girl he got with or some party antics, Sam isn’t really paying attention. When Dean splits for his own class, Sam is left hopelessly alone with Gabriel, and a realization. 

_ You're taking the high road _

_ And picking your battles _

_ Just like the day I found you _

They met on a rainy day. The river between their backyard and the Novak property had overflowed. Dean and Sam were daring each other to try and cross it. Two boys their age had come scrambling down the other bank, one blubbering about a bridge that would be lost in the flood. The other just laughed, and plunged into the water to say hello to the new neighbors. He offered Sam a muddy handshake. 

They were playing in the woods, a year later. A white rabbit limped into the clearing, obviously injured. 

“Don’t touch it, Cas.” Gabriel said to the blue eyed boy who had immediately moved. Cas stopped and looked back, letting his hand fall sadly as the rabbit dragged itself off. Sam frowned. He didn’t know why they couldn’t help the animal. But everyone listened to Gabe. 

_ I just want to make you go away _

_ But you taste like sugar _

Their first kiss is on new years. Well, truly Gabe did catch Sam under the mistletoe that christmas, but those don't count. And Sam always made Gabe miss, by just enough. But on new year's, Sam took Gabrielle's hand, and pulled him close, and kissed him while the TV played bright fireworks and Dean cheered. Castiel was sick that month

_ I'm starting to want you _

_ More than I want to _

_ This ain't my finest hour _

Sam goes over less once they start dating. He feels like everytime they meet is  _ important  _ now, it's part of building their relationship. And he want’s to kiss Gabriel every second of every day, which isn't the best idea when they are curled up on the Novak’s couch. 

_ There's something about you _

_ That I could get in to _

_ Something that's deep inside you _

They fit together perfectly. Sam is lanky, all ends and still growing, Gabriel is soft, belly and hair and hands, contrasted with sharp eyes and strong cheeks. He leans against Sam’s shoulder and his head fits perfectly, their hands slot together, their lips, their bodies. 

_ If I turn away, away _

_ I'll come back someday _

They visit Castiel in the hospital. Gabriel turns away, and walks out into the rain. Sam finds him at the creek. They build a bridge. Castiel pulls through, and a flood takes it away. 

_ I just want to make you go away _

_ But you taste like sugar _

Sam yells at Gabe, pounds his hands against the wall, his desk, Gabe's chest. Begs him to leave, to let Sam cry. He forgets Gabe is there, sitting quietly at the foot of his bed. He remembers Dean sitting there when they were kids, when Dad was out too late working, or drinking. Reading him a bedtime story. The same ones Sam whispered to him as he cried on the drive to the hospital, the same ones Sam blurred away when he tasted the blood from Dean’s cuts on his lips from holding Dean so close, trying to keep him alive. 

Gabe kisses his head, refuses to leave him alone, promises to keep him safe. His breath smells like mints. Sam still tastes blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, pls check out the other ones! (I'm happy to answer questions also bc i left some stuff really vague!)


End file.
